Bartok and the Witch
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Young Bartok could never dream that she exisited, the stories were just made up something his sister told him when he was ill to scare him. He couldn't imagine what adventure lay in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

"...Then she comes in through the window and takes them, after that they are never seen again because she gobbles them up. They say her teeth are made of iron and-"

"Enough Kira, I don't want you scaring your brother."

" 'm not scared Mama. I know It's only a story." Bartok smiled weakly up at his mother from his bed. Anaya placed her hand on the young bat's head and frowned.

"Your fever's getting worse love, I think It's time we had Alyx take a look at you."

"But Mama..." Anaya wrapped her large tan wings around her son, holding him to her chest. Bartok felt safe wrapped up tight in his mother's arms as he listened to the soft, steady beat of her heart.

"Precious son, you and Kira are very important to me, it hurts me when either of my young ones aren't well. I know it isn't easy for you but please try to understand. You've been sick for a while now and I just want you to feel okay. Alyx does too."Bartok looked up into her loving emerald colored eyes. For as long as Bartok could recall, this illness would reoccur frequently, he despised it. The pain he felt as a result was nothing compaired to the pain in his heart when his mother would cry when she thought he couldn't hear her.

He knew it was his fault, he was the one that caused those tears, he would often wish he hadn't been born so that she would never have been burdened with a nearly constantly sick child. Kira didn't help matters, she resented him for everything he had taken from her. She never realized that her brother didn't want all the extra attention his illness brought. His only true friend was a bear cub named Zozi. The two of them often played quietly while the small bat rested in bed. Once in a while they would have the opportunity to go out.

"Please just be a little more patient little one, for me?" She requested softly stroking his head.

"For you Mama, I'll try."

"Thank you baby. He'll be here this evening anyway, you know how he likes to check up on us." She gave him a gentle kiss on his head and released him.

"Rest, I'll bring him in when he gets here, depending on what he says, maybe I'll have Zozi come visit, that always seems to brighten your mood." She pulled the cover closer to his body and with an encouraging smile left the room.

Bartok sighed wearily and turned his attention to the window. Bartok loved the way the branches of the trees swayed gracefully in the wind, he wanted so much to feel the cool breeze, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to play outdoors. Some many wonderful things waited for him out there, so many adventures. As much as the young bat loved the forest around him, his favorite sight was the blue rose bush that bloomed magnificently.

He had never seen such a thing. He could recall the day he planted it.

He had found the strange seed in the forest, after picking it up, he turned it over in his hand examining it closely. The seed was light blue and oddly shaped. He allowed his curiousity to get the best of him and rushed home to plant it. As he covered it with soil, a smile crept into his face.

"I wonder what you'll be" He murmured. He was amazed at his plant and quickly concluded that his roses were the most beautiful flowers anywhere. He yawned feeling his eyes begin to close.

A harsh cough sent a sharp pain through his body causing his to gasp.

"Alyx better get here soon, maybe he can give me more medicine so it doesn't hurt any more." He whispered. Just as he was finally about to sleep a voice called to him from the doorway.

"Mama wants you to know Alyx is downstairs, she said I should make sure you were resting." There was a pause as if she expected a reply but didn't receive one.

"I think the real reason she sent me is to see if you were still here, in case the witch came for you." She said cruelly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Kira, I'm just a problem. Isn't that what you said the other day?"

"Yep. It would be good for everyone if you weren't here. Do you know how hard it is on Mama, having to tend to you constantly, worry about you day and night, how much we have to spend on medicine for you?"

"Yeah, I know. I-I didn't ask for this you know."

The sadness in his tone only caused more anger. She stormed away.

Bartok closed his eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

A/n: Thanks for stopping by to read the first chapter of my new project. I hope you'll enjoy it. I don't own Bartok the magnificent or its characters. Just Kira, Anaya and Alyx along with any future,characters I may come up with


	2. meeting Pilaf

How's it goin' Ace, your mother tells me you don't feel well. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Alyx asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"No." The little bat replied. Alyx tilted his head slightly to one side.

"Why not?"

"Doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Course it does, I know you don't like this part of my visits, I'm sorry."

"Can't you go see Kira, I'm sure she -" he was cut off by a harsh coughing fit.

"Kira giving you trouble again Ace?"

"When doesn't she?" Bartok shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

"Want me to talk to your Mother about it?" Alyx asked reaching down and grabbing his stethoscope.

"It won't help. Kira hates me. It'll just make it worse." The two bats remained silent as Alyx listened carefully to the soft beating of the young bat's heart.

"Okay, all done with that one, let's check your temperature what happened, can you tell me what she said?"

"She wants the witch to come and get me, because then I wouldn't be a problem. Honestly, sometimes I wish she was real. Then mama wouldn't have to cry anymore, Kira could be happy too." He allowed the older bat to place the thermometer in his mouth.

"That's not true, your mother loves you verymuch. If someone took you away, or something happened to you, her heart would be broken, she would only cry more. I'm sure Kira doesn't hate you, she's just not sure how to handle things since- well, she's having a hard time." He removed the thermometer and shook his head.

"You've got quite a fever, Ace. I need you to lie still, I'm going to put another cloth on your head. It'll help you cool down. I'm going to give you medicine in a moment that I need you to take without any trouble."

"It won't help for long. Nothing ever does. When will it happen?" Alyx began to stroke the young bat's head.

"What are you expecting to happen?"

"I am very young Alyx, but I'm smart. I have the same thing Daddy did. When will I be with him, Kira will be happy then and I'll be happy too because mama said he's not gonna be sick anymore. So maybe he can-"

"You don't want that, if you go to be with Daddy, you know that you can't be here for your mother or Zozi don't you?"

"Zozi can find a new friend, and mama has Kira. It's true isn't it, it will happen like with Daddy?"Alyx didn't answer.

"Just rest. That's not something to worry about now." He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of medicine and carefully took out two small pills. He handed them to Bartok along with a glass of water and watched him swallow it.

"Get some sleep. You'll feel better soon." Alyx smiled sadly. Bartok yawned and felt his eye lids becomeing heavy. Within moments the tiny bat fell asleep.

"Baba, are you sure about this, I don't see any around here"

"Quiet pilaf, keep looking, it's here somewhere." The small creature looked down searching desperately.

"What would happen if we can't ?" Pilaf asked nervously.

"Failure is not an option. Keep looking. We are getting closer." The witch instructed angrily

"Sorry." They were just about to give up when finally pilaf spotted it.

Baba, you were right I see the roses, there under the window."

"Good, I don't have much time." The old woman said weakly.

"If you go lower, I can get them for you."

"If only it were that simple." Pilaf turned to her.

"What do you mean , they're right there."

Yes, however, I need permission to take them. Blue roses very rare magical flowers, they chose the one that plants the seed. If you look at them, you will notice there are no thorns."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"The one who touches such a plant without consent, well it doesn't end well."

"So how are we going to get them, It's not like you can go up to them and ask."

"No, I can't. But you can." The witch said as she landed softly a short distance away from Bartok's room.

The witch explained the plan quietly. Pilaf peered in through the window. She gasped. A tiny albino bat lay in bed, next to him was a very young brown bear . She could just barely make out pieces,of conversation.

"I'm sorry you're sick again. Alyx will make it better." The cub had said.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Despite this comment from the young bat, the bear seemed worried.

"Of course it will, we love you. I just wish he could make you feel okay and you would stay that way."

"Alyx will keep trying. Something's gonna work." The bat offered a weak smile.

"When you do get better, we can play outside and one day, We'll get to see the world like you want to."

"Sounds like fun Zozi. It'll give me something to look forward too." Pilaf watched a larger female bat enter, she spoke quietly . The pink creature strained to hear, pressing the side of her head to the glass, unaware that the bat lying in the bed was now watching curiously. Moments later the young bear left the room. After some more inaudible conversation, the female bat walked to the window, pilaf panicked and moving off to the side as the window opened just enough to let in some air.

"Try to rest baby. Zozi can visit tomorrow." She moved back to the bed, tucking the little BST in, embracing him and wishing him good night. A new voice now entered the room, though she didn't see its owner, pilaf didn't like it. It was angry and Its words cruel.

."Mama left your window open, aren't you worried she'll come for you?"

"No. There's no such thing. Even if she was real, if she did take me away, we'd both be happy. You wouldn't have me to take all Mama's attention from you, and you'd never have to see me ever again. At least you couldn't hurt me anymore." The words were followed by a sharp coughing fit.

"I wish dad was here instead of you!" The new voice shout.

"So do I."

"I hate you!"

"It's okay Kira, you can hate me, but you're still my big sister and I still love you." Pilaf remained still until she was sure everyone had gone before gently tapping on the once again turned his attention to her. She smiled.

"Hello there" she greeted cheerfully. Bartok didn't reply.

"Don't worry, little one, I won't hurt you."

"I'm not. Can I ask you something?" He said at last, tilting his head to one side.

"Of course, anything you want."

"What are you, I've never seen anything like you before."

"I wish I knew. I'm the very last of my kind." She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said sympathetically.

"That's okay, you couldn't have known. It's only natural to be curious when something like me is around. it's not everyday you see something as strange as I am. Then again, It's not often that you see an albino bat."

"Mama says there isn't anything wrong with it. It just means I'm special. Different isn't always bad."

"That's right. My name is pilaf, would you be willing to open the window some more so we can really talk?" Bartok hesitated.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Mama says never to let anyone I don't know inside."

"She's right, not everyone is friendly and can be trusted. I won't come in, I just want to talk." Bartok slowly removed his blanket and crossed the room carefully to the door. Pilaf sighed. She should have known he would try to get his mother. But to her surprise, he quietly closed the door and walked over to her. She noticed his difficulty.

" you'll have to open it," he said dropping down on the edge of his bed. "It's hard for me to do those things right now. I've been very sick."

"It's okay, I understand." She said pushing the window open enough to fit herself through.

"That's better. Would it be easier for you if you lie down while we talk?" Bartok nodded as he laid back against his pillow.

"So is this your room then?" She glanced around with genuine interest at the pictures and small toys.

"Yeah."

"Looks like you can have a lot of fun in here."

"Sometimes. I would really like to be able to be outside."

"I can understand that. It's no fun to be stuck on bed."

"Sure isn't."

"So what's your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Bartok"

"Like the composer, that's wonderful." She suddenly looked away sadly.

"Bartok, I don't normally do this, especially when I have to ask someone who isn't feeling good."

"What is it?"

"Those blue roses, are you the one that planted them?"

"Yes. They're so beautiful, I've never seen anything like it."

"That's because they're very rare. Special. Would you ever think of sharing them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a friend, she's sick too. Your roses could help her get better. You would have to get them for her and take them to her. I'd help you get to her, she's in just a little further into the forest waiting."

"Why couldn't she ask?"

"She doesn't like to be 'd be one of the very few to see her. If she doesn't get them soon, she could die." Bartok loved his roses and didn't really want to give them away but he knew he had to.

"Okay. I don't think I can get far but I'll try." He sat up, swaying slightly. Pilaf reached out, helping him to stand.

"What am I gonna do about getting out, Mama will catch me."

"Come out this way. I won't let you fall." She said gently. Bartok looked back at his door before nodding.

Pilaf wrapped her body around the young bat, she noted the fever.

"You poor little guy, no wonder you're having such a tough time." She said sympathetically as she slowly climbed down.

She reached the ground and released Bartok in front of the rose bush.

"If you wouldn't mind, can you gather as many as you can carry, once they're off of the bush, if you hand them to me, I can take some so it won't be so hard on you."

Bartok hesitated only a short time before gently picking several roses, pausing to keep his balance between picking.

When he had picked ten roses, he stopped.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anymore right now."

"That's okay. It'll get her through a few days. She'll really appreciate it."

Bartok sat down, supporting himself on his arms as best he could.

"Maybe you should take them, I think I should go back inside." Pilaf frowned she hated herself for pushing him.

"She wants to meet you, Bartok. Please try?"

"I can't." He said weakly.

"Hold on to me, I'll take you there, It's very important." Finally Bartok gave in. He place his hands around her neck as she slithered along the forest floor. Bartok could hear the sounds of the large owls in the trees above them, the journey seemed endless.

At last he heard the crackling of a fire and saw the orange glow.

"We're here Bartok." He didn't reply.

"Bartok?" Pilaf said as she took in a shuttered breath.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm so very sorry."


End file.
